<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>蜂蜜柠檬味魔法 by yihuliangkaishui</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564410">蜂蜜柠檬味魔法</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui'>yihuliangkaishui</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yihuliangkaishui/pseuds/yihuliangkaishui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>拉玛</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>蜂蜜柠檬味魔法</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　这个世界真是神奇，有各种各样的人，也有千奇百怪的魔法。<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　————————<br/>　　<br/>　　<br/>　　像晒着午后太阳的猫一样趴在桌子上，拉克忍不住目直直地盯着面前那团看起来手感尚佳的团子。<br/>　　<br/>　　白色的毛球下面几缕黑色的毛发，比掌心还小的身体上嵌着两颗芝麻大小的黑豆眼睛。<br/>　　<br/>　　有点眼熟。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉克!拉克!喜欢!喜欢!”<br/>　　<br/>　　像是捕捉到了拉克的目光，小毛团子蹦跶的更加欢乐了，还一个劲儿的想往拉克身上跳，呼喊名字的声音不大却细碎又聒噪。<br/>　　<br/>　　“喂拉克!你今天怎么垂头丧气的？”<br/>　　<br/>　　玛格纳一手拍在桌上，发出嘭的一声巨响，没吓到拉克，却是让毛团受了惊吓，直往拉克袖口钻。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哎～我没有吧。”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克手指仿佛不经意地把毛团子拨开，然后握住自己的魔法书。<br/>　　<br/>　　“怎么想打一架么？笨蛋玛格纳。”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后就看见对方扔下句“谁怕谁啊”就立马转身推门出去，一扬下巴做出一副挑衅的模样。拉克没有忍耐因战斗而产生的兴奋，嘴角勾起一个大大的笑容，跟了上去。<br/>　　<br/>　　“拉克!!喜欢!!”<br/>　　<br/>　　笨蛋毛团好像感知到了什么，不停地重复这仅会的两个词，甚至从桌上蹦跶下来，执着的要跟着拉克的脚步。拉克虽然知道除了自己，其他人都触碰不到毛团，却还是眼珠后转瞥了一眼。<br/>　　<br/>　　唔，果真眼熟。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后就是一场酣畅淋漓的切磋，打的双方满头大汗，衣物都染上污渍，把近日堆积的无聊尽数宣泄了出来。<br/>　　<br/>　　点到即止的放肆。<br/>　　<br/>　　掸了掸衣服上的灰，拉克朝玛格纳那边望去，却发现玛格纳在与他视线碰撞之前就撇开了头，然后用拙劣的语言艺术来岔开话题。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呀今天天气真好啊……”<br/>　　<br/>　　距离一远，拉克就无法透过墨镜来观察玛格纳的眼睛，但他还是从语句里听出了浓浓的敷衍。<br/>　　<br/>　　“玛格纳，你，莫非脑子被撞坏了?”<br/>　　<br/>　　从不嘴软的少年瞪大了猫一样的眼眸，歪着头笑着说。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你说什么呢混蛋!看我揍不揍你!”<br/>　　<br/>　　回答他的依旧是跟往常相差无几的话语，用那副不良的调调说出，甚至“混蛋”二字还带着绵长的弹舌。<br/>　　<br/>　　“诶～”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克没有管玛格纳示威般的挥拳，只漫不经心装作捡什么东西一般，抓起了地上那不显眼的毛团。<br/>　　<br/>　　很好，居然还分裂了。<br/>　　<br/>　　一大一小两个在手心里动来动去的毛团，像柔软仓鼠一样在指缝间钻动，忍住柔软皮毛对掌心的搔痒，拉克不由得回想起毛团刚出现的时候。<br/>　　<br/>　　那是玛格纳一周前出完任务后。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像一朵小小的烟花，在卧室那个小小空间里，伴随着一阵空气的扭曲，砰一声轻响，就掉出个这么个玩意儿。<br/>　　<br/>　　鬼知道当时睡在床上的拉克盯着突然出现在床上的毛团是怎样一副如临大敌的谨慎模样。碰过摸过电过后确认无害，才敢放在掌心揉圆按扁。<br/>　　<br/>　　熟悉的配色让他产生了兴趣，那一句句“喜欢”却让他的心脏像是被羽毛挠动了一般口干舌燥。<br/>　　<br/>　　“唔，就是玛格纳吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然不知为何，明明不知道毛团从何而来，但拉克本能的觉得与玛格纳有关，莫名开心了起来。<br/>　　<br/>　　“玛格纳那个笨蛋是被了什么魔法攻击了么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　双手合十把毛团挤压成薄薄一片的少年，也不过是小声念叨了下便又玩起了新得到的玩具，那个像史莱姆一样弹性极佳手感极好的黑白毛团。<br/>　　<br/>　　结果玩着玩着就玩了一周，玩到大毛团分裂小毛团，玩到玛格纳与他错开的视线越来越多，才迟钝的悟了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不是吧!难道那家伙真的喜欢我?”<br/>　　<br/>　　从未考虑过这方面情感的少年这才悄悄注意到心房角落像灰尘一样堆积着的东西。产生了一点点的兴趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　只有一点点。<br/>　　<br/>　　因为玛格纳别扭的回头实在有趣，因为玛格纳通红的耳尖实在有趣，因为玛格纳披散的头发实在有趣。<br/>　　<br/>　　你看，只要他将手臂搭在那人肩头，那人立马就会像被踩到尾巴的狗狗，一副怒火中烧却又忍着不发火的模样，然后用古怪的语气不耐烦的询问一句：<br/>　　<br/>　　“干嘛!”<br/>　　<br/>　　短小的眉皱成一团，整个人都快变得更他的魔法一样了，火气十足。<br/>　　<br/>　　看的拉克更兴奋了。<br/>　　<br/>　　就像恶作剧，期待被捉弄的人都反应也是正常的吧？<br/>　　<br/>　　于是变本加厉，越发过火。<br/>　　<br/>　　像把控不好距离感的小动物一样，过分亲昵的贴上去，比以往更多的肢体接触，比以往更频繁的呼喊。<br/>　　<br/>　　然后就造成了毛团泛滥的局面。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊啊……这也太多了点吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　一堆大大小小的团子围着拉克弹跳，像是嗷嗷待哺的幼鸟一样充满活力。<br/>　　<br/>　　可爱是可爱，但着实有点麻烦。<br/>　　<br/>　　也不知道这团子魔法到底是什么情况，只会出现在他半径五米内左右，甚至出任务也会小心翼翼的跟在他身边。<br/>　　<br/>　　明明像是由空气组成的，能飘能跳，别人都触碰不到，但在他看来手感却该死的好，就像玛格纳的头发，明明看起来硬糙糙，摸起来却意外柔顺，也不知道他到底用了多少发胶。<br/>　　<br/>　　哦对了，手感他是有用自己的手去确认过哦，确实跟毛团触感差不多。<br/>　　<br/>　　不过麻烦归麻烦，拉克倒是一次也没嫌弃过这些小家伙，因为这些小家伙能直接反馈玛格纳的情绪，实在是太有趣了。<br/>　　<br/>　　看看这些这些黏住自己手指紧紧不放的毛团，就知道玛格纳是多么的心口不一。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然本人其实也很好懂就是了。<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克望着敞开的大门，实在想不出为什么玛格纳买个东西都能去那么久，而今天的毛团不知道为什么，全都萎靡不振的样子，只柔柔弱弱的趴在桌子上，小声的叫着拉克的名字，完全没有往日那副活力满满的样子。<br/>　　<br/>　　用小指指甲盖想就能猜到一定是玛格纳那个笨蛋遇见了什么事吧，说不定是遇到了什么危险。<br/>　　<br/>　　“去接那家伙吧！”<br/>　　<br/>　　像是为了给自己解释一般小声自言自语了一句，拉克便毫不犹豫的拉着芬拉尔让他给自己开传送门。<br/>　　<br/>　　离基地最近的那个城镇，玛格纳最常去的那块区域，只需溜达一小会儿，就一定能找到那个人。<br/>　　<br/>　　果不其然，笨蛋玛格纳抱着一大堆东西正站在离水果摊不远的巷子口。背对着自己和什么人交谈着。<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克不知为何，上前的脚步稍作停顿，才又走了过去。<br/>　　<br/>　　是一个长袍遮到小腿的女孩，黑色的长发水蓝色的眼眸，看上去有些眼熟却想不起在哪里见过。<br/>　　<br/>　　“我就说你怎么还没回去!”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克拍了拍玛格纳的肩，蓝色的眼眸只稍稍转向那女孩一瞬，便又将目光放回两手不空的玛格纳手中。<br/>　　<br/>　　“呃……那我们下次有机会再聊?我们要先回去了。”<br/>　　<br/>　　像是没注意到拉克退在他身后半步的小动作，玛格纳只专心的对着那女孩说话，在拉克一言不发地看着他跟那女孩告别后，才火急火燎的对他说：<br/>　　<br/>　　“啊啊啊重死了你怎么都不主动帮我拿点!话说芬拉尔呢？他怎么把你一个人丢这儿?!”<br/>　　<br/>　　然后装作自然而然的模样想把手中的重物塞到拉克手中，却被灵活的闪避掉了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笨蛋玛格纳!是我自己来找你。”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克还是带着那副笑脸，说话的语气却刺刺的，连脚步都停顿了下来。<br/>　　<br/>　　玛格纳眉头都皱起来了，却也只是小声咂舌，然后转身对着莫名其妙发脾气的那个人吼一句，<br/>　　<br/>　　“那就快一点啊！天都要黑了，我可不会陪你到晚上数星星。”<br/>　　<br/>　　却也没挪过脚，等到对方迈开腿才继续前行。<br/>　　<br/>　　一路上再也无言，有够别扭。<br/>　　<br/>　　平日里两个随随便便都能闹成一团的人，却是在这样的氛围中走回了基地。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个莫名其妙被使性子，忍着脾气不知道思考些什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　一个连嘴角都抹平，按捺住胸腔的躁动，一回基地就溜进了自己房间。<br/>　　<br/>　　“谁知道那家伙在想什么!”<br/>　　<br/>　　一把把东西放桌上，玛格纳嚷嚷着回答其他人的疑问，转头却把目光锁在苹果堆里那一个金色的小毛球身上，手指一捏将他提起。<br/>　　<br/>　　像是泄气气球一样的毛团趴在掌心，可怜兮兮的软着声音叫了一声“玛格纳”，让人心都跟着揪起。<br/>　　<br/>　　“啧!”<br/>　　<br/>　　揉乱了自己精心梳起的头发，玛格纳想起裤子口袋那封被他折好的情书，再看看被他放在桌上焉巴巴的闭着黑豆眼金色毛团，头都要大了。<br/>　　<br/>　　另一边的拉克却早就陷入了无名的焦躁中，来来回回在房间转个不停。<br/>　　<br/>　　这到底算什么。<br/>　　<br/>　　像是柠檬汁滴在舌尖，酸的牙疼，像是有人攥住心脏，呼吸都变得困难了起来，只要一想起玛格纳对那女孩笨蛋一样的温柔笑容，就觉得浑身不舒服。<br/>　　<br/>　　毛团没精打采就是这个原因?<br/>　　<br/>　　那家伙，移情别恋了？<br/>　　<br/>　　只要这么一想，自己的胸腔又泛起酸来，虽然这感觉很奇妙，但拉克知道，自己并不喜欢。<br/>　　<br/>　　这到底算什么？从未在意过的情感像倒灌的海水涌入他的四肢百骸，让他焦躁又无措。<br/>　　<br/>　　“咚咚咚。”<br/>　　<br/>　　急促的敲门声一下吸引回他的注意力，再刚说完进来的时候门立马就被推开。<br/>　　<br/>　　一脸苦恼的玛格纳钻进了他的房间，并顺手锁上了门。<br/>　　<br/>　　“给。”<br/>　　<br/>　　被折痕布满的信纸一下子递到拉克面前，让他一下子懵了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“这是今天那女孩儿给你的，为了向你道谢，就你前几天救了人家的事儿。”<br/>　　<br/>　　玛格纳自顾自的坐上拉克卧室唯一的木椅，头转向窗外目光却忍不住向拉克那边投去。<br/>　　<br/>　　皱眉，释然，皱眉。<br/>　　<br/>　　虽然不知道信上写了什么，但肯定是甜蜜的告白话语之类的吧。<br/>　　<br/>　　玛格纳抠弄着自己手套上的缝隙，等待拉克的回应。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你给我这信干什么？你知道这是什么么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　拉克还是笑着，声音不带笑意，像是压着火气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“哈?!人家叫我转交给你我就给你了啊！”<br/>　　<br/>　　本就心里就别扭着的人，被这像质问般的语气一刺激，立马连字句都带着火气。<br/>　　<br/>　　“不就是情书么！”<br/>　　<br/>　　像是不服输似的抬起眸子，直勾勾的盯着那双好看的蓝眼睛，没一会却还是自己先败下阵来，错开视线。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你知道这是什么还帮她递给我?”<br/>　　<br/>　　扬了扬手中薄薄的纸片，拉克看着玛格纳心虚般错开视线，便露出一个笑容。<br/>　　<br/>　　粉色的信纸飘飘然从指缝掉落，像主人那颗萌动的心，可怜的，注定不会再被注意到的感情。<br/>　　<br/>　　后颈被强硬的按住，柔软干燥的唇瓣碾上自己唇上那层敏感薄膜，玛格纳一时瞪大了眼睛，脑子里闪过的是布丁柔软的触感和香甜的气息。<br/>　　<br/>　　只稍稍变换角度蹭了下，拉克便松开了相贴的嘴唇，在玛格纳反应过来之前，先发制人。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你不喜欢我了么？”<br/>　　<br/>　　像是盛满一汪碧蓝海水的眼眸，稍微带点情感，便能轻易撩动玛格纳的情绪。他不敢置信的张着嘴，颤抖着嘴唇却什么也问不出。<br/>　　<br/>　　风从窗外吹来，拉克金色的头发微微晃动着，玛格纳眼神已经无法聚焦，只觉得那些金色的发丝快要将自己的视线完全侵占了。<br/>　　<br/>　　“你怎么知……”<br/>　　<br/>　　呢喃的话语还没说完，那人的手已经伸到眼前，玛格纳下意识的闭眼，却敏感的注意到拉克的手取下了自己的墨镜。<br/>　　<br/>　　如蜻蜓点水一般的触感略过眼睑，鼻息扫过薄薄的肌肤，让玛格纳脸颊都要烧起来了，蓝灰色的眼眸缓缓睁开，就对上那张熟悉到不能再熟悉的脸。<br/>　　<br/>　　“笨蛋玛格纳，你天天跟我说喜欢，我怎么可能不知道。”<br/>　　<br/>　　掌心贴上玛格纳的左边胸腔，看着玛格纳红透的脸颊，拉克嘴角微微勾起，颇为得意。<br/>　　<br/>　　“嘭!”<br/>　　<br/>　　金色的毛团从空间的缝隙里冒出，飘在空中一副高兴的不得了的模样，甚至亲昵的蹭着玛格纳的脸颊，口中叽叽喳喳的不停叫着他的名字。<br/>　　<br/>　　“明明，是你天天说喜欢我啊。”<br/>　　<br/>　　抬起的手掌一把扣住拉克敏感的后颈，过近的距离让他来不及挣脱，鼻息交缠之间，献上了一个又酸又甜的吻。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>